Harry in love!
by danlove
Summary: Qd harry rebcontre un amour inatendu... chap 2 on line!
1. Default Chapter

HARRY IN LOVE  
  
Voilà, c'est ma toute première fic donc soyez gentils ( lol), j'espère que ça vous plaira. Heuu, a oui ! Le monde de Harry Potter appartiens a J.K ROLWING mais cette histoire m'appartiens ainsi que toutes les choses que je pourrais y ajouter.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Une journée horrible :  
  
Le soleil le réveilla. Ce matin là, Harry avait un drôle d'horaire qui ne lui plaisait pas d'ailleurs. Il commençait par une heure de potion puis divination et ensuite de nouveau potion, mais cette fois ci pour deux heures. L'après-midi serait plus calme.  
  
Le dortoir des garçons était très calme. Le soleil pénétrait par le toute petite ouverture qu'offrait les rideaux du lit à baldaquins d'Harry. Il les avait fermés la veille parce qu'il s'était disputé avec Ron à propos d'une futilité. Harry commençait à se poser des questions : « pourquoi est- ce que le dortoir est aussi calme ? » mais il râlait déjà en pensant qu'il airait bientôt trois heures de potion c'est à dire trois longues et interminables heures en compagnie de Rogue. Mais Harry dû quand même se lever.  
Il se dressa sur ses pieds, s'étira et regarda autour de lui. Il fut très étonné ! tout le monde dormait encore. » mais il est quelle heure ? » se demanda harry. Il regarda son réveil : 5h03 ! Comment avait-il fait pour se lever aussi tôt ??? Les cours ne commençant qu'à partir de 8h, Harry décida d'allé prendre un bon bain bien chaud pour se préparer pour cette dure journée qui l'attendait.  
  
L'eau coulait depuis déjà bien longtemps quand Harry se rendit compte que quelqu'un s'était levé. C'était Ron. Harry n'était plus en colère contre lui et il espérait que c'était réciproque. Il arrêta de faire couler l'eau. Il enleva le haut de son pyjama ce qui laissa découvrir son torse musclé. Après toutes les épreuves qu'il a dû surmonter depuis les années qu'il était à Poudlard, il s'était dit qu'un peu de musculation ne lui ferai pas de mal. Il entra nu dans son bain ( logique, lol... ) et s'y coucha. C'était si relaxant. L'eau semblait si douce, si apaisante. Harry pensait : « J'ai 16 ans déjà et je n'ai embrassé qu'une seule fille ! Quand je pense que tout les autres de mon âge sont déjà sortis avec plein de filles... il faudrait peut-être que je m'y mette... Mais il n'y a personne dans cette école ! Enfin si, mais Cho ne veut plus sortir avec moi et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Hermione ? N0N, certainement pas ! j'ai pas envie de gâcher notre amitié... »  
Harry fut soudainement arraché à ses pensées par Ron qui disait avec mauvaise humeur : « t'es pire qu'une fille ! Tu croit qu(il serait possible que je passe dans la salle de bain moi aussi ? Oui, j'avais pas fait attention, désolé » répondit Harry . Il est toujours en colère contre moi, pensa-t-il.  
  
Il était à présent 7h15. Ron et Harry avaient rejoins Hermione dans la  
grande salle pour déjeuner. « Vous êtes toujours en colère l'un contre l'autre ? questionna Hermione OUI ! cria Ron qui s'aperçut que tout le monde s'était retourné et le regardait. Non, moi pas. assura Harry. D'ailleurs je ne sait même plus pourquoi on s'ai disputé... Tu te rappel plus, hein ??? dit Ron lançant à Harry des éclairs de ses yeux Non, je te jure que non, assura Harry Tu te souviens de Norma ? La fille de Serdaigles ? Heu.... AH OUI ! Et alors tu te souviens que tu as dis devant tout le monde que je n'avait pas mes chance avec elle ? questionna Ron avec colère C'est vrai ? Tu ne lui as quand même pas dis ça , Harry ? intervint Hermione consterné Ben si... répondit le concerné. Mais je Et toi tu crois que c'est par ce que tu as accomplit de grandes choses que tu as plus de chances auprès des fille ? s'indigna Hermione Mais... commença Harry, mais il fut couper par Ron : Viens Hermione, laissons le ''séducteur'' seul pour qu'il réfléchisse à ses futures conquêtes ! Hermione et Ron se levèrent et quittèrent la grande salle. Harry, seul dans son coin, regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus personne.« J'ai oublié le cour de potion !!! »  
Harry courut rejoindre la salle où se déroulait habituellement le cour de potion. Arrivé devant la porte, il hésita puis frappa trois coups dessus. « Peut-être que si je suis poli, Rogue sera plus ''coulant'' avec moi » espérait Harry. Après deux minutes, il fit une seconde tentative. Toujours sans réponses. Il décida donc d'entrer. Toute la classe le regardait. Les Serpentars souriaient. 1. « En retard, entre sans demander la permission... 2. Mais, j'ai frappé et 3. Coupe la parole de son professeur.. 4. Mais  
- A deux reprises. Je crois que vous mérité une semaine de retenue et 30 points de moins pour Griffondor. termina le professeur Rogue. Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire et Rogue eu un petit rictus de satisfaction. Harry, rouge de colère et de haine, alla s'asseoir seul à une table dans le fond de la classe. La première heure se passa dans le calme car les élèves durent prendre note pour les deux autres heures qui allaient suivre. Une potion très compliquée était prévue comme interrogation. Quand l'heure fut finie, tout le élèves sortirent de la salle de cour.  
- « Potter ! dans mon bureau à 19h précise ce soir. Soyez à l'heure ! lança Rogue avec une once de plaisir dans la voix.  
  
Harry ne put même pas aller se faire réconforter par ses amis étant donné qu'il s'était disputé avec eux. Il se rendit directement au cour de divination. Tout se passa bien au grand soulagement de Harry.  
  
Harry appréhendait vraiment les deux heures de potion qui allaient suivre. Il en avait mal au ventre. Il se rendit à la salle de potion. Harry aurait voulu avoir une boite à flemme qu'avaient créé Fred et Georges. Il se plaça devant un chaudron et commença la potion demandée par Rogue. « C'est vraiment trop dur, pensa Harry, mais il faut que j'y arrive. Ça ferai trop plaisir à Rogue si je ratais ». Il s'appliqua donc.  
A la fin des deux heures qui passèrent plus vite que se que Harry aurai pensé, tout le monde rendit un échantillon de sa potion. Harry fut frappé par quelque chose : sa potion était brune alors que celle d'Hermione était vert. « J'ai raté ».  
  
Sur le temps de midi, Harry décida d'écrire une lettre à Ron et à Hermione puisqu'il ne lui restait plus que ce moyen pour communiquer avec eux.  
  
Ron, Je t'écris puisque tu ne veux même pas m'écouter. Quand j'ai dit que tu n'avais pas tes chances avec Norma, c'est parce qu'elle ne sort qu'avec des garçon du genre : Draco Malfoy et je t'assure que tu n'es pas comme lui ( c'est un compliment ) ! je t'ai donc dit ça pour ne pas que tu te prenne un râteau et aussi peut-être parce que, je l'admet, si tu serais sortis avec elle, j'aurais été un peu jaloux... Enfin voilà. J'espère que tu me comprendra et que tu m'excusera.  
  
Ps : tu sais, tu es mon meilleur ami.  
  
Harry  
  
Il écrivit ensuite :  
  
Ma chère Hermione, J'ai aussi envoyé une lettre par hiboux à Ron dans laquelle je lui explique tout à propos de Norma. Demande lui et il t'expliquera. Je m'en veut d'avoir réagis comme ça, c'était stupide.  
  
Très amicalement, Harry  
  
Il attacha ses deux lettres aux pattes de deux hiboux de l'école et les envoya à leur destinataires.  
  
Le reste de l'après-midi aurai pu mieux se passer. La double heure de métamorphose fut presque aussi horrible que celle de potion. Mc Gonagall avait tenter de leur apprendre un nouveau sort : l'invisibulus. Les élèves devaient rendre invisible un objet. Harry avait un gobelet en bois. Il était assis à la même table que Neville, ce maladroit. Celui-ce se trébucha dans ses propres pieds et, en tombant, il renversa le gobelet de Harry au moment même où celui-ci cria : « INVISIBULUS !!! ». Le gobelet n'étant plus à sa place, le sort heurta Neville qui disparut aussitôt. 1. « Potter, où est Mr Londubat ? s'inquiéta Mc Gonagall Heu, il s'est trébuché et il a renversé mon gobelet au moment où je jetait mon sort alors... 3. Alors quoi, Potter ? 4. Il a disparut, il est invisible.... 5. Londubat où êtes-vous ? 6. Ici professeur... , répondit timidement Neville  
Le professeur Mc Gonagall leva les yeux au ciel... : 1. Mais où , je vous rappel que vous êtes invisible... 2. Juste devant vous. 3. Melle Granger, venez chercher Londubat et amené-le à l'infirmerie SVP 4. Oui professeur, accepta Hermione. Elle passa devant Harry sans même le regarder. Il en fut très attristé, apparemment, elle n'était pas convaincue par la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée. Hermione prit quelque chose de Neville qui cria : 1. Aïe !!! tu m'a mit ton doigt dans l'œil ! 2. Désolée, dit Hermione, prend ma main  
Prendre la main de quelqu'un d'invisible, ça fait bizarre. 1. Potter, 20 points de moins pour Griffondor en raison d'inattention 2. Mais, je.... 3. Et 10 points de plus pour un invisibulus parfait, dit Mc Gonagall avec  
un grand sourire. 4. Merci professeur » Tout les élèves quittèrent la classe, Harry le premier. Il lui restait encore trois heures de cours, pour lui, le lundi était la journée la plus longue de la semaine.  
  
La fin de la journée fut plus calme, même si Harry fit encore perdre quelque points à Gryffondor pour comportement déplaisant envers le professeur ( il est de mauvaise humeur, comprenez-le...)  
  
Fin des cours pour cette horrible journée qui n'est pas encore finie d'ailleurs. Harry se rendit à la grande salle pour souper ( ou si vous êtes français : il parti dîner). A peine y avait-il posé un pieds que tout le monde se tu et arrêta de faire ce qu'il était en train de faire. Tout le monde le regardais. « mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore », se lamenta Harry. C'est à ce moment là que Draco Malfoy se leva et dis : 1. « Potter, tout le monde sait de source sure que tu est encore puceau Puis il se rassit avait un sourire un coin dont il en a le secret. La salle entière éclata de rire. Harry se demanda ce qu'avait dans la tête l'homme qui a dit que le ridicule de tuait pas. il était aussi rouge qu'une tomate.  
  
Et toi pas peut-être... ?!? cru bon de dire Harry, mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il aggravait son cas. 2. Ah !! Tu avoue !! renchérit Malfoy Je... Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Toi tu ne l'es plus depuis bien longtemps hein Malfoy ! lança Harry qui essayait de se rattraper. Tu sais que tu t'adresse à un Malfoy on dirait ! SVP, silence voulez-vous ! Il est grand temps d'allé vous coucher, intervint Dumbledore. Harry regarda l'heure : 19h « quoi, déjà ?!? » il quitta la salle sous le rire des élèves. Il courut le plus vite qu'il put. Dans sa corse, il se trébucha dans sa cape et heurta violemment le sol avec ses coudes. Il se releva et arriva enfin au bureau du professeur Rogue. Il toqua . 1. « Entrez, siffla Rogue Harry entra et se plaça timidement devant le bureau de Rogue. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'excuser pour son retard. Qu'allez vous faire pour moi, Mr Potter ?..... Copier ?...non. Ranger ?... non. Ah ! je sais. Cela fait depuis quelque temps que les chaudrons n'ont pas été bien lavés A LA MAIN, il insista sur ces trois derniers mots. Les chaudrons se trouvent dans la pièce d'à côté. Vos « instruments de travail » aussi. Et que ça brille, fini par dire Rogue qui avait l'air particulièrement satisfait de lui. Harry se rendit dans la pièce voisine. Elle était gigantesque ! Remplie de chaudrons de toute sortes ! Il prit ses « instruments de travail » comme les appelait Rogue et commença à frotter, à récurer et à polir. Le temps s'écoulait avec une lenteur inouïe. Quand Rogue fini par appeler Harry, il était 00h47. Au moment où Harry quitta la pièce, Rogue cracha : 1. « pour votre retard je vous interdit d'aller à l'entraînement de  
quiddich de demain. »  
Harry rouge, mais de colère cette fois-ci se rendit à son dortoir.  
  
La salle commune était vide. Enfin coucher dans son lit, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait horriblement mal aux bras. Et il avait aussi horriblement faim : avec ce que Malfoy lui a fait subir au souper, il n'a même pas eu le temps de s'asseoir pour manger.  
Il eu du mal à s'endormir, mais il y parvint quand même. Quelle horrible  
journée.  
  
Voila ! Fin du premier chapitre. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? review please ( J'ai déjà commencé le chapitre 2 donc attendez vous à une suite ! 


	2. Le bon samaritain

Tout d'abord : je m'excuse pour le retard. C'est parce que je suis en train de créer une autre fic avec une amie ( cette fic va être génial et c un tout autre genre que celle ci : y a plus de scène chaudes plus d'histoire de cœur, fin plus !!! lol ) Enfin voilà quoi, j'espère que vous m'excuserez ! Et aussi j'ai reçu 4 review, je voulais mettre le chapitre 2 après avoir reçus 5 revieuw mais bon,.. ce sera pour le prochaine fois ! Je répond à vos revieuw et aussi, place à la lecture ! voilà ! Bisoux a tous ( surtout a flo, lyra, ... et surtout ma clominou !! )  
  
Jo-hp5 : merci bcp pour ta revieuw ! je c pauvre harry ms ça va s'arrangé ! voilà ! et ui, g changé dans ma bio , j'accepte les revieuw anonyme, mrc pour le conseil, comme ça j'aurai + + de revieuw ! bisou a toi !  
  
Lira : mrc bcp ma lyra ms perso ( lol) je préfère notre fic a tte les deu !!! draco est méchant, ms c comme ça con laime ! bisoux jtadore !  
  
rtrf87 : si ta lu ma fic c que tu parle français. Dc , de 1 : pq t'écri en anglai ? et de 2 : tu peu penser que je sui un mauvai écrivian, j'men fou ! je me demande juste c t capable de faire mieu au lieu de me cririqué ! aloir, avan de dir nimporte quoi ! réfléchi !  
  
Flo / amiami : mrc bcpè c genti ! ton histoir aussi est génial ! je met la suite ac bcp de retar, dsl. Voilà ! je tador !!  
  
Chapitre 2 : le bon Samaritain  
  
Il se leva le premier. Aujourd'hui, Harry était bien décidé à réparer ses faux pas de la veille.  
Après avoir pris une douche, Harry descendis dans la salle commune des Griffondor. pour aujourd'hui, il était censé avoir rédigé un parchemin sur le sort Invisibulus. Donc il nota vite tout ce qu'il savait. Il s'étonna lui-même en voyant qu'il avait pris deux face de son parchemin. Il fut fier de lui.  
Puis, il pris un second parchemin pour y écrire une lettre :  
« Norma, je suis un ami de Ron Weasley. J'espère au moins que tu sais qui c'est ou sinon cette lettre n'a pas lieu d'être. Je t'écris pour te dire qu'il aimerait bien sortir avec toi. Je ne dis pas ça parce qu'il me la demandé : il ne ma rien demandé. C'est juste que je lui avait dis qu'il n'avait pas ses chances avec toi parce que j'ai remarqué que tu sortais avec des garçons du genre de Draco Malfoy et puisque Ron n'est pas comme lui je me suis dis que tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec lui.  
  
Peut-être que je me trompe. J'espère que oui. »  
  
La lettre finie, Harry se dit qu'il ne la signerait pas. il entendit des pas et des bruits qui venaient du dortoir des garçons. Il se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et quitta le salle commune de Griffondors.  
Dans la volière, il choisi un hiboux de l'école. Il prit soin d'en prendre un particulièrement beau pour donner plus d'ampleur à sa lettre.  
  
Arrivé dans la grande salle, Harry mangeait tout en pensant que peut- être grâce à cette lettre, Hermione et Ron ne seraient plus en colère contre lui.  
Harry s'était assis au bout de la table des Griffondors non loin de ses amis. C'était l'heure du courrier. Il regardait en direction des Poufsouffles. Un magnifique hiboux venait de se poser majestueusement devant une ravissante demoiselle au cheveux blonds. Elle avait des yeux bleus et elle se maquillait de façon à ce qu'elle dégage un charme naturel. La fille en question détacha la lettre de la patte du majestueux animal puis ouvrit l'ouvrit ( la lettre). Quand elle eu fini de la lire, elle se retourna vers Harry et lui fit un clin d'œil puis elle se tourna vers Ron. Elle le fixa quelque secondes puis se retourna vers Harry et lui fit signe de la tête : elle disait oui. Harry fut surpris d'avoir été démasqué, mais le principal était qu'il se réconcilie avec ses amis.  
Il vit Ron se lever et quitter la salle. Il allait le rejoindre quand un hiboux se posa devant lui avec beaucoup de difficulté. Se poser est un bien grand mot, il tomba littéralement sur la table. Il était en piteux état. Il avait un bout de papier dans le bec. Harry le saisit ( le bout de papier). Il s'aperçut que tout le monde le regardait, il décida donc de ne pas lire la « lettre » maintenant. Il fourra le bout de papier dans sa poche. Il prit le pauvre animal dans ses bras pour l'amener à Hagrid. Une fois que ce fut fait, il se mit à la recherche de Ron et Hermione. « Hermione ! Hermione ! , il venait de voir celle ci Quoi ? répondit – elle avec prudence Heu, ou est Ron ? Et bien il paraît que Norma est venue pour lui demandé de sortir avec lui. Ron hésitait, mais je lui ai dit qu'il ferait mieux de dire oui s'il voulait que vous redeveniez amis. Pourquoi t'as dit ça ? Simplement parce que j'ai parlé avec Norma et elle m'a dit qu'un mystérieux jeune-homme lui a envoyé une lettre qui disait que, en gros, Ron existait. Ce mystérieux jeune-homme, je croit savoir qui c'est.... », finit par dire Hermione. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui la prit dans ses bras, heureux d'avoir retrouvé ses amis. Ils étaient sur le chemin de leur 1er cous de la journée quand ils croisèrent un couple en train de s'embrasser. Ça faisait bizarre de voir Ron avec une fille. « bon j'dois y allé ! on se voit tantôt ( NDA : si y a des français ben on peut dir : on se voit tout à l'heure ? ), dit Ron à sa nouvelle petite amie ok , répondit Norma qui lui colla un mick avant de partir. Harry mon pote ! J't'avais dis que j'allais sortir avec elle , non? Alors,....j'attend des excuses...., dit Ron, fier de lui. T'avais raison, désolé, dit Harry qui avait du mal à s'empêché de rire. Ron n'avait pas changé : il ne comprend jamais rien. Il serra la main de son meilleur ami. C'est bien beau tout ça, mais on va être en retard », s'impatienta Hermione. Ils coururent pour ne pas l'être. La journée sa passa sans encombres, mis à par que Malfoy appelait Harry « Mr Pusso ». ce problème commençait à, peser pour Harry. Il demanda conseil à ses acolytes. « Tue – le » conseilla Ron en parlant de Malfoy. « Ignore – le » conseilla Hermione. Harry décida d'écouter Hermione ( NDA : vaut mieux lol )  
  
Fin des cours. Harry allait monter dans son dortoir quand quelqu'un  
l'interpella : « Harry, elle va mieux, tu peux la reprendre. C'était Hagrid. Merci beaucoup, dit Harry reconnaissant. Je me demande bien ce que ce pauvre animal a subi. Celui qui l'a envoyé devait vraiment être désespéré... Ah OUI !! C'est vrai ! la lettre ! j'avais complètement oublié ! Merci bcp( NDA : pour ceux qui ne saurai pas ce que ça veut dire, bcp = beaucoup ) Hagrid ! A demain ! »  
  
Harry lâcha le petit hiboux dans la volière et lui ordonna de rester là  
au cas ou il en aurai besoin. Il monta dans la salle commune des  
Griffondors. Il ne restait que 4 personnes dont Ron et Hermione. « qu'est ce que tu foutait ? l'agressa presque Ron Oh du calme ! Hagrid m'a rendu le petit hiboux blessé qui ma donné ce bout de papier ce matin. Et ça parle de quoi exactement ? demanda Hermione Ben je sais pas, j'avis oublié que je l'avait alors je l'ai pas encore lue... » Sur ce, ils s'assirent près du feu. Harry prit le morceau de parchemin. D'un coté, il était seulement écrit Harry Potter. Le jeune sorcier en question si dit que c'était certainement à cause de ça que le hiboux était en si mauvais état : il avait du chercher pendant longtemps (NDA : une fois de plus : pdt = pendant et lontps = longtemps car tps = temps. J'écris ça pcq c plus facile d'écrire en raccourci lol et oui je suis fainéante ! ). De l'autre côté du papier était inscrit :  
  
« Aide moi s'il te plait !  
89, Richmond street  
Green manor, little tour,  
Ella »  
Il 'y avait que ça : 6 mots et une adresse. Harry ne comprenait pas trop.  
  
« Qui t'as envoyé ça ? , demanda Ron Je sais pas moi ! ? s'exclama Harry On dirait qu'elle s'appelle Ella.... , dit timidement Hermione C'est bien mais ça me dit pas ce que je suis censé faire, continua Harry Ben à on avis tu dois allé à l'adresse indiqué, dit Ron qui s'étonna de sa soudaine poussée d'intelligence ( NDA : je ne dis pas qu'il est bête, mais d'habitude il ne comprend jamais rien) Mais je peux pas sortir de Poudlard, Harry commençait à s'énerver, Hermione s'en aperçus et dis : T'as l'intention de l'aider ou pas ? Ben, je crois que oui... Alors écoute : y a une sortie à Pré – au – Lard ce week-end, tu n'aura qu'a ne pas y allé, mais le feindre comme ça tu te rendra à l'adresse. , mais Hermione se rendit compte qu'il n'aurais jms ( NDA : jms = jamais ) assez de tps. J'ai une meilleure idée ! cria Ron A bon ? Et laquelle, lâcha Hermione Et ben, Hermione, tu sais encore cmt ( NDA : cmt = comment) on fait la potion de dédoublement ? Sache que je n'oublie jms rien ! , dit sechement Hermione, vexée J'ai compris où tu veux en venir Ron ... dit Harry Moi pas ! alors expliqué moi svp ! Et ben, Harry boit la potion comme ça il se dédouble. Son «clone » va à Pré – au – Lard et le vrai va chez la fille. Ron s'étonnai lui même. Je suis d'accord pout t'aider Harry, mais à une condition, commença Hermione Oui, laquelle ? , répondit le concerné Je viens ac ( NDA : ac = avec ) toi, fini Hermione D'accord Moi aussi alors, dit Ron Ok Bon ben, on a encore trois jours avant le week-end alors on s'arrangera demain. Moi je vais me coucher, bonne nuit les gars, dit Hermione en posant un bisou sur la joue de ses amis puis elle disparut ds (NDA : ds = dans ) le dortoir des filles. Bonne nuit ! , dirent les deux garçons en cœur. Ron allait monter ds la dortoir des garçon qd ( NDA : qd = quand ) Attend Quoi ? répondit Ron à Harry Ça va ac Norma ? Très bien merci, bon tu viens ? Oui »  
Les deux amis allèrent se coucher.  
  
Voia, jespère que ce chapitre vous a plu. En tout cas je vous di pas le  
mal que g u a le mettre sur le site ! lol a lors pour me réconforté,  
envoyé plin de revieuw ! mrc ! 


End file.
